Little Feet
by Fidget
Summary: Dot wakes up feeling ill...Not what you'd excpect! Rated for a little inuendo.


Little Feet

By Fidget

A/N: Time is in User form, since I don't care to bother myself with digging up my time scale right now. As usual, I don't own ReBoot, although I worship it on bent knees.

Thank-You's: To Prof. Sparky for beta-reading and sending back some great points for me to fix, and to Hanako for supplying me with the idea (Original Ideas for ReBoot Fan Fiction).

Setting: Post-S3, but not during S4. It's AU, I guess. Actually, since it takes up a very small period of time, is after Season 3 and before 4.

* * *

Late one evening, Dot pattered away on her organizer. It was dark outside and had been for some time, but she refused to go to bed. The system was restored, sure enough, but bringing binomes who had been dead for quite a while back was no easy task. Legal documents in physical and digital form cluttered all horizontal surfaces within several feet of Dot's work area. Bob, who had been sitting on her bed watching her for longer than he would have liked, finally spoke up.

"Dot, could you just come to bed? You've been over there for hours! I'm getting a little lonely over here all by myself, you won't even say anything!" He tried to look pouty, but gave up when she didn't turn her head. "Dot!"

She jumped and looked over at him, annoyed. "Yes, Bob? I'm a little busy."

"You've been busy forever! Just finish your sentence and come over here, will you?"

Dot sighed and smiled just a bit. "Actually, I was just finishing up this form. You can't really 'just finish your sentence' in these things, you know." She turned back and typed again, and Bob sighed.

"Fine. Just finish quickly."

She did. He watched her sit up, scan through once for any typos, and hit a key triumphantly, saving her file. She snapped her organizer shut and looked back over at Bob. He pouted again, and she went over to sit next to him.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder contently. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes."

She smiled. "Well, let's get some sleep then, huh? I've got more work to do tomorrow." And she lied down and slid her feet under the covers. Bob looked cheated.

"More work?!"

* * *

The next morning, Dot didn't wake up as early as usual. When she finally did get up, she wished very much that she hadn't, since her stomach gave her so much grief. Instead of typing, she spent the greater part of the morning sitting in the couch nearest the hall, trying to figure out what in particular she had. Before she had time to decide, it had gone.

Can't say that's bad, but it's weird, she thought, sitting up and heading to the kitchen to find something to munch. After a few minutes, she sat down at her desk with a bag of pretzels and opened yet another file to bring a binome back to life legally. As she worked, the back of her mind kept on pondering about things she wasn't aware of, until two little words were prioritized high enough for her to notice. Morning sickness. She was surprised enough to stop working for a second and think.

Morning sickness? But that's what you get when you're pregnant! She thought, not believing her own idea. I couldn't be pregnant! Well, there was...but I can't be pregnant!

She shook her head to clear it and continued with her work, unnerved but determined to get a few things done. But the more she expelled it, the more the thought came back. It made perfect sense, really, and two and a half documents later she had her mind made up. She was six weeks pregnant, late enough to feel sick or have mood swings, but too early for any other physical signs. Being the woman she was, she continued to work as hard as ever until Bob returned from helping Matrix and Mouse.

She heard the front door shut and stood up, determined to confront him as soon as possible. When she walked down the hall and into the front room, he smiled to see her.

"Dot!" he said, going to give her a hug. She stood silently until he let go. "Things are going well over on my side of the work. You got those forms done yet?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, wringing her fingers until they hurt. She followed him into the kitchen, where he opened the refrigerator and found a can of something to drink. Then she took a breath and looked him in the eye. "Bob, I think I'm pregnant."

Bob's eyes went wide and he choked on his drink. He wiped his mouth and stared at her, his mouth open slightly. "Pregnant?!" he said, setting his can down on the counter. "How can you be pregn-! Oh." He blushed slightly and grinned. "Well, that's great! I mean, unless you don't want it or something..." He tapped his fingers on the counter nervously.

Dot shrugged. 'I...I don't know what to think! I don't even know if I really am, I just have the correct symptoms. Well, kind of. It's been about the right time since...and I was sick this morning. You're not mad, right?"

"Of course not! How could I be?" He took a step over to her and gave her another hug. "I mean, I'm a little shocked, but mad? Never!"

Dot smiled and leaned against his chest, relieved he wasn't angry. She hadn't realized just how nervous she had been about his possible reaction. Looking back, she decided it was silly of her to worry. Bob had never let her down before, and wasn't likely to do so in the future.

* * *

As the evening went on, Dot found herself almost accepting the idea. Not just accepting it, but enjoying it. A side of her that had never been fully nurtured or exposed rose to the top with thoughts of soft, flannel onesies, tiny shoes, and a little being to take care of. She smiled at her dinner without even realizing it, and Bob watched her happily.

"That settles it," he announced finally. "I've heard that pregnant women glow, and you are glowing like a star. Make sure to eat your string beans! Don't want the baby to be undernourished!"

Dot laughed, reassured yet again on Bob's position. "I'll set up a scan with Phong tomorrow. Just to make sure everything's the way it seems."

Bob leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Whatever the answer ends up being, I'll support you."

Dot grinned. "Well, if I do swell up with a baby, I'll need all the support I can get!"

The couple finished their meal in good spirits.

* * *

The following morning, Dot called up Phong and arranged a scan time. She tried to remain secretive, just for the fun of it, but she could tell Phong knew what she was saying. He smiled, nodded, and said simply, "Then I will see you later, my child."

Dot fairly danced about the house, picking up Bob's laundry from the bedroom floor without even feeling frustrated at him for forgetting again. She indulged in a few baby-related thoughts, going so far as to ponder names for a girl. She wondered if the baby would be blue or green, or a beautiful mix of the two, and what color hair it would have, and what color eyes...the variables went on and on! Maybe some long-dormant gene would arise from Bob's heritage - white skin or a delicate nose - and baffle everybody. 'How did you end up with such a beautiful baby?' they would ask, and Dot would only smile at Bob and say mistily, 'Oh, a long-lost trait from our ancestors...'

Silly girl, Dot thought, bringing herself back to the here-and-now. You don't even know what's going on yet. You're probably not pregnant at all!

But she all ready didn't believe that.

Soon enough, she arrived at the Principle Office for her scan. Mouse and AndrAIa had caught her on her way and pulled her off to the side, eyes sparkling expectantly.

"Well?" squeaked AndrAIa after a few moments' silence. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

"Are the rumors true?" Mouse added, almost smirking. Dot looked from one to the other unbelievingly.

"What? What rumors?"

Mouse and AndrAIa exchanged a glance. AndrAIa leaned forward and hissed excitedly, "Are you really pregnant?!"

Dot jumped. "I...I don't know yet...just going to get scanned...How did you know?"

Mouse smiled broadly. "Some binome heard ya' talkin' to Phong. Couldn't wait spread it around."

Dot blanched. "Uh...spread it around? But I don't even know! I mean, I'm getting scanned now."

"Keep us informed!" AndrAIa called as Dot hurried off towards her destination once again.

Phong smiled when she walked in. "Dot, hello!"

"Hey, Phong."

"Are you ready for your scan?" he asked, gesturing towards a table. She nodded, then stood uncomfortably. Do I have to take my clothes off?

Phong noticed her hesitation. "There is a curtain you can use."

She smiled. "Thanks."

The table was cold, and Dot could barely hold still while the scan took place. This was it, then. She'd only thought of it two days ago, but her hopes were all ready high and mixed. After all, what would she do if she had a baby? Take care of it, obviously, but...what about work? Maybe AndrAIa would be willing to watch after it, she seemed enthralled with the thought of a baby. Then again, a part of her really wanted a child. A tiny being to care for and raise and teach...Somehow it just wasn't the same with Enzo. She loved Enzo and worried over him, watching to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous and ate all his vegetables. But it just wasn't the same.

She closed her eyes and waited for the scan to finish. As soon as it was done, she heard Phong call to her, "All done, my child!" She sat up quickly and booted into her clothes again, then hopped off the table and rushed to the screen with her data on it. To her untrained eyes, however, it was gibberish.

"What does it mean? What does it say?" she urged the old sprite, peering at the data despite the fact that it did her no good. Phong looked from the screen to the woman, then back again, considering. Dot nearly danced from foot to foot. I'm probably not, I'm probably not, just stay calm...How can I be calm?!

At length, Phong took off his glasses, blew a breath of air on them to moisten the lenses, rubbed them squeakily with a palm, and replaced them. Dot glared at him, then tried to soften her expression. "Um...Phong?"

"Mm?"

"The...the data. Does it say I'm...?"

"Oh! Of course!"

Dot felt herself swell suddenly. I've got a little sprite inside me! A tiny little sprite with fingers and toes and...and it's mine!

"Of course, the data. Let me decipher this last...Uh...No, my child, you are without, well, child."

She blinked. Oh... It was just as well, after all. She wasn't ready for a kid yet, right? She had a system to run and a life to lead...She and Bob weren't even married, what would a child look like to the general public? Still...

Phong laid a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Better luck next time." he said solemnly, and wheeled away to his office again. Dot waited until his door closed to start giggling at his remark. Still she started back home almost heavy-hearted.

AndrAIa and Mouse caught her the moment she left the building. Dot nearly screamed as she was tugged off balance by her right arm suddenly.

"DOT!" AndrAIa shrilled, her hands clasped and nearly touching her chin. "What's the news?! Hurry up!"

Mouse and the game sprite leaned in expectantly. Dot took a deep breath; she hated to disappoint them. "I'm not. Just me being silly and eating something bad, probably."

AndrAIa's lip protruded in a pout. "Oh, I really wanted to see a baby! I love babies!" Mouse grinned and smacked AndrAIa lightly.

"Don't sweat it, Dre, I'm sure one'll come along eventually."

Dot smiled forlornly at them. "I've got to get home and tell Bob. See you two later." She set off walking again, and AndrAIa turned to Mouse again. "Uh, do you think Matrix would be a very good-"

"Uh-uh."

The younger woman frowned. "Well, maybe he could learn to-"

"No way, honey. No way in the Web."

* * *

Dot opened the door to hers and Bob's apartment quietly and shut it behind herself. She found Bob making himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Quietly still, she walked up behind him and waited for him to notice her presence. As he turned to replace a package of ham to its rightful place in the refrigerator, he spotted her.

"Dot! Back already? How did things go?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist lightly. She pressed forward to avoid the coldness of the package of ham.

"Good, I guess. Regular."

Bob waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. "And, the scan said...?"

Dot smiled sadly. "False alarm." she said simply, and Bob took a moment to process it.

"Oh. Well, that's all right. There'll be plenty of opportunities..."

Dot cut him off with a giggle. "Optimistic, are we?"

Bob's grin turned silly. "You know you can't resist my Guardian charm."

Dot laughed and rested her head against his chest for a moment, still a little disappointed deep down at not having a baby to look forward to. Bob sensed her mood and set his chin lightly on the top of her head. "You going to be okay?"

Dot smiled at his concern. "I'll get over it and be fine again. Just let me enjoy wallowing in self-piteous disappointment for a while." She considered her options: mulling over what could have been or cheering herself up. After a moment, she looked up and stared thoughtfully at the Guardian. "Bob? How about taking on of those opportunities now?"

Bob look confused, then surprised as realization dawned, then raised an eyebrow. "I'll check my schedule."

* * *

A/N: Geez, that was silly. Silly and pointless, like all the best-reviewed stuff I write. Maybe I just can't write seriously. That could be it. As always, review and critisize!


End file.
